The Sackman's Sister
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Oogie filled fear in everyone, including anyone he had connections to. Well, except for one person...


So, after writing the songfic for "Ignorance is Bliss", I ended up making a drawing of what I thought Oogie's "kid sister" would look like. After developing her character enough, I decided I wanted to expand on the ideas I had into a fan fiction. A lot of information comes from my fan fiction "The Price of Youth", so I'd suggest reading that before this. I own Chama, Boris, Buggy, Ombre, and Soir. Everyone else belongs to Disney and Tim Burton; however I have given names to some of the unnamed characters. So, enjoy "The Sackman's Sister"!

* * *

><p>"…And that's why those moves are strong against Psychic type."<p>

"Yeah…sure…hey you got any more of this Boo Berry?"

"No, thanks to you, Hex, I don't."

Chama was a zombie witch doctor (okay, HALF zombie) of her word. She promised Hex that she'd get 25 percent off a potion of her choice if she kept her mouth shut about the "aging fiasco" that happened a few months back. Luckily for her, she had managed to do just that, and she chose the Cheshire potion, one that lets the user disappear for a limited time, leaving only their eyes and mouth as a memento of their appearance, perfect for one that hides under beds.

When Hex had come over for the order, it was fairly early, so eating breakfast before wasn't an option for her. So, Chama, trying to be nice, offered some leftover slug slime cornets. Instead, Hex ended up raiding her pantry, finishing off her favorite Monster Cereal, and ignoring most of her speech about Pokémon types.

"…Anyways," Chama said, looking at the potion in the cauldron, which was now swirled pink and purple in the pot. "You're potion's ready."

"Booya!" Hex said, happily springing up from sitting on the empty box of cereal. Chama poured the potion into a bottle, labeled it, and handed it over to Hex, who quickly swiped it, leaving the payment of the potion in Chama's outstretched hand. "Thanks again, Chama! You're coolness points have raised by 20!"

"Um…no problem." Chama said, a bit confused, as she watched the shadow monster scatter off. When she was out of sight, she stared down at the empty box of cereal, which her pet tarantula Boris was prodding and chewing at. She was reaching down to pick it up, when a tapping on the window shocked her. Turning her head, she saw a black bat continually crashing into her window. Acting quickly, she opened it up, and the creature flew in, as Boris squeaked at it.

"Easy, Boris." Chama said, as she held out a finger to let the bat rest on. In one of its claws was a letter. She happily took the letter, and let the bat fly out, shutting the window behind it.

"Surprised to see a letter from all the way from the university." Chama said, as she started to open it. She could easily tell it was from the opposite end of Halloweentown due to one key trait: the way it was delivered. The famous scientist, Baron von Frankenstein had established the university years ago, after creating life and creating a way to destroy it. A trademark of his was using bats as messenger pigeons, and the tradition followed throughout the years.

As soon as she finished reading the letter, Chama smiled. She motioned to Boris to go into his cage, which he did (slightly grudgingly, though). She grabbed her purse, shoved the letter in it, and prepared to go out.

"I know you don't like your cage that much, Boris. But thanks to this letter, I have an extra errand that will need to be taken care of."

* * *

><p>"Anything new?"<p>

"Nope. Just the same old boring pumpkins and the same old boring headstones."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were standing on top of their tree house roof, doing what they called their "Daily watch", which was really just an excuse to throw rotten eggs at anyone that passed by.

"These eggs are getting more rotten by the minute!" Lock said. "If someone doesn't show up, I don't—"

"Shh!" Shock said, covering his mouth with her hand, and using her other one to point out. "Witch doctor at 12 o'clock!"

"Grenadiers at ready!" Barrel happily said, as the three of them each clutched onto an egg, and were ready to launch.

"Hold your fire!" Chama called from down below. "I need to come up!"

"What's in it for us?" The three trick or treaters called out in unison.

"How's about a bag of Mary Janes and a pack of Wacky Packages?" Chama asked, pulling out the candy and stickers from one of her grocery bags.

"…Send down the elevator." Lock said.

* * *

><p>As she watched the kids stuff themselves with the peanut butter taffy (she could only take so much of it at a time) and place the parody stickers on any surface they could find (she never cared for them at all), she remembered the question she wanted to ask.<p>

"Hey, have you guys seen Oogie?"

"He's in his lair." Barrel said, mouthful of taffy, as he pasted a "My Spittle Pony" sticker onto the walking bathtub. "Why?"

"Oh, I just really need to tell him something…"

* * *

><p>"OOGIE, I'M DOWN HERE!" Chama screamed as soon as she landed onto the giant roulette. The black lights were off in the lair, and Oogie wasn't in the casino room. Sighing slightly, she jumped off the table, and walked around. She passed a room with a locked door that said DO NOT ENTER, and ended up at another one with a dartboard hung on the door like it was a simple decoration. Shrugging, she simply opened the door, and walked in. It was Oogie's room, and he was currently in the middle of a virtual version of the card game "Cheat".<p>

"CHEAT! CHEAT! THAT'S A TOTAL CHEAT!" Oogie screamed at the computer screen, as he constantly clicked on the "accuse of cheating" button. When the screen refreshed to show that the player was NOT cheating, and the card pool was now added into Oogie's hand, he started screaming again. "NO FAIR! HE WAS CHEATING! HE WAS—oh, I guess he really DID have three queens. And now of course, I have three queens now…amongst other cards."

"Hi, Oogie." Chama calmly said.

"WAUGH!" Oogie screamed, falling out of his chair in shock. Chama simply looked at him, slightly crouching over, and trying to hide a laugh in. "Haven't you heard of KNOCKING?"

"Aww, can't a zombie visit her former-friend-that-is-slowly-once-again-becoming-my friend?

"No. Now, as you help me up, I have one simple thing to ask you: WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Got a letter for ya." Chama said, as she helped him get up, and handed him the letter.

* * *

><p>"SHE'S COMING WHEN?"<p>

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were interrupted from their "taffy and sticker" endeavor from the screams of their leader, and a loud thump.

"Sounds like Chama broke Oogie." Lock said, not looking up from the stickers he was holding.

"You wanna go pick up the pieces?" Shock asked, as she stood up.

"Whatever." Lock and Barrel said together as the shrugged, then stood up and slid down the tube, running into Oogie's room, where Chama was using the envelope to fan the now fainted Boogie Man.

"What happened?" Lock asked, as he placed a "Gloo Berry" sticker onto the wall by Oogie's bed. ("There goes my appetite for the cereal right now." Chama thought.)

"Read that letter, and fainted." Chama said, as the three huddled around the letter to read it:

"_Dear Chama,_

_It's so great to be able to get in contact with you again! The university has been going good; I've been taking a lot of new classes. Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow your copy of Casablanca! That really helped for my history class! Okay, I mainly wanted it so I could hear Peter Lorre's voice, so sue me. No, you can't do that, the only law you know is from watching My Cousin Vinny. That was a great movie, though, wasn't it? Anyways, I'm writing to you to say that I got a two week vacation coming up really soon, and I wanted to come up to the main area of Halloweentown to see everyone again! Oh, REALLY important: PLEASE tell Oogie that I'm coming! I don't want him to be super shocked to see me! Just want it to be a surprise, not startling. You know what they say: being surprised can be nice, while being startled can be very startling. Anyways, see you in the coming week!_

_Your friend,_

_Buggy Boogie_

* * *

><p>(AN: I hope you guys will end up enjoying this story! A few bits of information for you guys for why I put some things in the story:

-The mention of Psychic-type Pokémon has some interesting information. It is weak to Dark, Bug, and Ghost types, which are all common fears.

-I put Boo Berry in the story because it's my favorite Monster Cereal.

-The "Baron von Frankenstein" mentioned is from the movie Mad Monster Party. It's a good watch for any Tim Burton fan, as it's the reason he's even making movies!

-Of course, the Cheshire potion is named (and colored) after the Cheshire Cat.

-If you don't know, Mary Janes are those peanut butter taffies that are in the orange and black wrappers.

-I'm NOT a fan of Wacky Packages. At all. The ones mentioned though are actual ones, and I had just managed to accidentally stumble onto them in searches.

-The version of Cheat (or BS if you call it that) is supposed to be the Neopets version.

-I actually watched Casablanca for my Film Studies class, and loved it. I really, really DO like Peter Lorre's voice…

-My Cousin Vinny is a HILARIOUS movie, and I've read that it's actually very good at getting court information correct.

-That quote of "surprising vs. startling" is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.)


End file.
